


For The First Time

by taeilnism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, for the first time (again), reencontro, side! doyu, side! johnil
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilnism/pseuds/taeilnism
Summary: Ten está cansado de sua vida e não sabe muito bem para quem recorrer e em uma noite em que foi levado para uma festa, ele não esperava reencontrar alguém que havia demorado para esquecer.





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> E lá vamos mais uma vez chorar com jaeten T_T  
> Inspirado na música ''For the First Time'' do The Script <3

Ten entrou em seu apartamento, suspirando cansado, não acreditava que havia sido demitido justo no momento em que mais precisava de dinheiro e justo no fim de semestre da faculdade onde ele não teria tempo nenhum para procurar outro emprego pois precisaria estudar. O garoto jogou o casaco no sofá, indo até a janela da varanda para abri-la e esperar que o ar fresco dentro do seu pequeno apartamento mostrasse alguma direção em sua vida.

Ele olhou em volta percebendo a bagunça que estava ali, por Deus havia quanto tempo que ele não limpava a própria casa? Foi até a cozinha e olhou para pia, que pelo menos isso, estava limpa. Abriu a porta do armário e viu que ainda tinha duas garrafas de vinho ali dentro e alguns pacotes de ramen, deu outro suspiro e pensou que também havia muito tempo que não ia no supermercado. Estava contemplando a sujeira quando seu celular tocou em seu bolso e quando foi atender a chamada foi desligada, era Johnny e sua maneira de chamar atenção das pessoas para responder suas mensagens.

johnny  
vamos para uma festa hj e isso não é uma pergunta  
ten  
não posso fui demitido tenho q poupar ate meu oxigênio :D  
johnny  
eu e taeil pagamos pra vc  
ps: vc se livrou daquele emprego horrível  
ten  
eles se livraram de mim primeiro *-*  
johnny  
vamos conversar hj na festa e da um jeito <3

Ten deu uma risada e colocou o celular na bancada, dando a volta para sentar-se no sofá, pensando em que desculpa daria para Johnny e Taeil para não ter que sair de casa. Ele não estava no clima, só queria encher a barriga de ramen e beber as duas garrafas de vinho tinto que tinha no seu armário para acordar no dia seguinte se sentindo mais miserável possível. Por sorte, ele havia dinheiro guardado em sua conta e também iria receber seus direitos por ter sido demitido e com isso ele tentaria sobreviver até o fim das suas provas da faculdade. Ele grunhiu de frustração, tudo parecia afundar na sua vida, pensou que não bastava ter tirado notas ruins no período anterior e ainda não ter superado seu coração partido por Jaehyun, ele agora havia entrado para fila do desemprego.

Pensar em Jaehyun fez seu coração acelerar e o estomago revirar, uma onda de ansiedade queria tomar conta dele ao pensar em como os dois terminaram e como ele ainda gostava do outro rapaz mais do que imaginava. Ten e Jaehyun se conheceram na universidade, na cafetaria que tinha no campus, os dois tiveram seus pedidos trocados pelo atendente novato e após o incidente os dois continuaram a se encontrar na cafeteria e logo levaram a relação de café da manhã a outras refeições.  
Ten e Jaehyun se viam durante os finais de semana, ambos tinham suas vidas muito agitadas, e mantiveram-se assim durante três longos e turbulentos meses. De alguma forma, os dois eram bastantes diferentes e isso gerava alguns conflitos que logo era esquecido com carinhos, juras de amor e uma cama que compartilhavam juntos. O fim chegou quando Jaehyun disse que estava confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos a Ten que logo pensou que estava sendo traído e enganado, assim gerando uma discussão que deixou os dois magoados o bastante.

Os pensamentos do rosto e o sorriso de Jaehyun rodavam na sua cabeça e o nó em sua garganta se formava para um choro que Ten segurou todos esses meses e que ele não iria chorar agora, depois de tanto tempo. Ele pegou o celular e abriu a conversa com Johnny.

ten  
tudo bem, eu vou com vcs :(  
johnny  
sem carinhas tristes apenas xD sorrisos hehehe

E Ten apenas rezou para não se arrepender em sair de casa em uma sexta-feira tão infernal como aquela.

[***]

\- Jaehyun, você está convocado a ir comigo e Doyoung para uma festa - Yuta sentou ao lado de Jaehyun no sofá, tirando o controle da mão dele e desligando a tv. 

\- Péssimo dia em que apresentei o Doyoung a você pior dia da minha vida foi descobrir que vocês começaram a namorar - Jaehyun pegou o controle de volta e ligou a tv

\- Foi um ótimo dia e foi o melhor da minha vida - Yuta sorriu para Jaehyun - Espera aí, não mude o foco! Você vai sim, Doyoung disse que um amigo dele do curso de música vai também com namorado...

\- E você quer que eu seja vela não só para você e o Doyoung mas para o amigo dele e o namorado também? - Jaehyun disse sem olhar para Yuta que ainda sorria para ele.  
\- Você pode por favor parar de tirar o foco da conversa? - Yuta disse em um tom dramático - Eles vão um levar um amigo também e você terá companhia.

\- Doyoung e Yuta, os casamenteiros - Jaehyun respondeu e olhou para Yuta - Eu não vou.

Yuta suspirou revirando os olhos e pisando forte igual criança mimada quando não consegue o que quer. Jaehyun pode ouvir a crise de drama dele no telefone com Doyoung, riu consigo mesmo como seus dois amigos eram tão engraçados juntos. Doyoung tratava Yuta como um bebê e Yuta fazia questão de demonstrar para todos o quanto era apaixonado por Doyoung.

\- Doyoung está vindo para cá e vai te matar - Yuta falou fazendo um gesto de garganta sendo cortada. 

Quando Doyoung chegou no apartamento que Jaehyun divida com Yuta, o garoto já sentia o grande sermão que viria e como seus dois amigos iriam apontar mais prós do que contras em levar Jaehyun para sair. 

\- Jaehyun, será divertido e bem, quem sabe, você não arruma um namorado - Doyoung falou tirando voltando da cozinha onde havia deixado algumas sacolas que trouxe com ele.

\- Eu não preciso de namorado - Jaehyun rebateu.

\- Tudo bem porém sair você precisa sim - Yuta disse com um pote de iorgute na mão - Desde que você parou de dormir fora de casa e disse que não estava mais saindo com aquela pessoa que você nunca apresentou para a gente, seus dias se resumem em faculdade e estagio e filmes aleatórios nos fins de semana.

\- Falando no assunto Ex Misterioso do Jaehyun, por qual motivo você nunca nos apresentou ele? - Doyoung perguntou sentando no sofá ao lado de Jaehyun, onde Yuta estava pouco tempo atrás.

\- Era complicado. - Jaehyun não queria falar de Ten agora e talvez ele não falaria nunca. 

\- A audiência precisa de mais informações e eu sou a audiência - Yuta soltou levantando o braço e Jaehyun revirou os olhos vendo o sorriso apaixonado de Doyoung para o namorado.

\- A gente só se via nos fins de semana e na maioria das vezes opiniões diferentes. - Foi apenas o que Jaehyun respondeu.

A verdade era que Jaehyun estava confuso em relação a Ten desde que começaram a sair, não por que ele gostava de outra pessoa mas por se achar tão insuficiente para o garoto mais velho. Ten era algo extraordinário em sua visão, o sorriso somando com jeito que ele falava e sorria no final olhando nos olhos de qualquer pessoa, suas opiniões fortes em qualquer assunto que ele poderia imaginar e entre todas as qualidades que Ten tinha que Jaehyun poderia fazer um livro apenas delas. Tudo o que ele queria era não ter feito o que fez, fazendo Ten acreditar que ele tinha outra pessoa apenas por que não conseguia lidar com o próprio sentimento pelo rapaz e achar que estaria melhor sem ele em sua vida.

Jaehyun ainda tinha o habito de ir todos os dias na cafeteria que o conheceu, pedir a mesma coisa que Ten gostava de comer sempre como se estivesse comendo pela primeira vez. Ele sentia falta da voz, do cheiro e toque de Ten nele e todos os dias de sua vida ele iria guardar seu sentimento por ele mesmo sabendo que não teria mais chance alguma. A imaturidade e insegurança de Jaehyun levou ele aquela angustia de nunca se sentir completo, de saber que nunca poderia amar Ten como ele queria pois sabia que não o veria mais ao menos para se desculpar.

Hoje, depois de meses, Jaehyun sentia que talvez não fosse se apaixonar por mais ninguém caso esquecesse Ten. Tudo ao redor dele lembrava o garoto e não poder no fim da semana ir até o apartamento de Ten, preparar o jantar que ele gostava e depois te-lo em seus braços era a sensação mais infeliz que ele tinha. E tudo por não conseguir falar como se sentia, tudo por se sentir tão pequeno e insignificante e por nunca ter perguntado como Ten se sentia também.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou se você me deixarem em paz pelo resto da minha vida - Jaehyun disse

\- Pelo resto do mês, talvez. - Yuta respondeu dando uma piscadela.

[***]

Johnny e Taeil esperavam Ten no carro e logo o mais novo pode ver o sorriso de Taeil para ele. Era estranho como uma pessoa como Ten tinha apenas Johnny como amigo, talvez fosse pela facilidade de se comunicarem em um país diferente falando em inglês e agora ele tinha Taeil como amigo também, namorado de Johnny. Os dois tratavam Ten como um filho e por mais que ele protestasse, ele se sentia acolhido por saber que tinha duas pessoas que se preocupava com ele.

\- Você está lindo - Taeil disse vendo Ten entra no banco de trás do carro - Animado?

\- Bastante - Ten respondeu, irônico.

Taeil estava no banco passageiro e Johnny na direção, Ten se perguntou se eles esperavam que ele trouxesse o carro por que provavelmente os dois iriam beber até virar a bunda. Johnny, que milagrosamente estava em silencio pensou Ten, deu a partida e Taeil bateu palminhas em animação.

\- Vocês trocaram de corpo ou? - Ten perguntou vendo como Taeil parecido animado demais para a festa e Johnny estava calado.

\- Eu sou o motorista hoje, sem bebida pro Johnny e todas as bebidas para Taeil - Johnny respondeu meio carrancudo e Taeil se esticou para da um beijo rápido na bochecha dele arrancando um sorriso bobo de Johnny. Ten riu de como Taeil facilmente quebrava todas as barreiras de Johnny.

E lembrou de como Jaehyun também fazia isso com ele.

\- Johnny disse que você foi demitido hoje, está precisando de alguma coisa em casa? - Taeil perguntou se virando para tentar enxergar Ten.

\- Preciso de uma limpeza e uma purificação pra tirar azar - Ten respondeu e Taeil fez um bico torto esperando uma resposta sincera - Não, pai, estou bem. Ainda tenho um dinheiro guardado que da pra pagar o aluguel do próximo mês e o que eu vou receber da pra segurar até o fim das provas.

\- Você odiava aquele estúdio de dança e ama dançar, como isso é possível? - Johnny entrou na conversa enquanto o sinal havia parado.

\- As pessoas que fazem a empresa podem estragar seu trabalho mesmo que você goste de faze-lo - Ten respondeu e arrumou a choker que usava, sentindo um pouco de incomodo. 

\- Faz sentido. - Johnny concordou e olhou para Taeil - Doyoung já confirmou?

\- Ele está lá com o namorado e um amigo deles - Taeil respondeu, olhando algo no celular.

\- Vamos encontrar outras pessoas? - Ten perguntou curioso.

\- Ah sim, Taeil convidou um amigo dele da faculdade e o namorado e como dissemos que iriamos levar outra pessoas eles convidaram um amigo deles também. - Johnny respondeu e Ten apenas concordou, talvez aquela noite não fosse acabar tão mal, conhecer pessoas novas poderia ajuda-lo a esquecer seus problemas um pouco.

O lugar não ficava muito longe para a surpresa de Ten mas havia bastante gente, era mais pra um barzinho climatizado um pouco chique aos olhos dele. Johnny estacionou e olhou para Ten.

\- Por que você não sabe dirigir? - Ele falou e suspirou triste saindo do carro e Taeil riu pelo drama.

\- Se eu dirigisse provavelmente ja estaria preso por ter atropelado alguém - Ten respondeu arrumando sua jaqueta e a choker.

Ele deixou que Taeil e Johnny passassem na frente e os seguiu, algo nele dizia que alguma coisa iria acontecer mas não sabia muito bem o que era. Entraram no local e o barulho do som alto começou a fazer zumbidos no ouvido de Ten, olhou em volta e não estava tão lotado quanto estava do lado de fora e ele agradeceu até pois o suor humano misturado com ar condicionado não era algo que gostava de sentir.

Taeil virou-se para ele apontando para um espaço onde tinha algumas mesas de plastico redondas e falou algo que Ten não conseguiu entender muito bem mas que provavelmente era onde os amigos dele estavam. No momento em que se aproximaram da mesa e Ten viu as pessoas que estavam sentadas, seu corpo entrou em um estado de dormência e o piloto automático com dificuldades de ser ativado.

Jaehyun estava ali, em pé, ao lado de outros dois rapazes e com os olhos tão arregalados para Ten que o garoto achou que sua alma estava saindo para fora. Ten virou o rosto para Taeil que apresentava o rapaz esguio de cabelo preto para ele e tentou focar nisso, tentando ignorar a presença de Jaehyun.

\- Doyoung esse é Ten, ele é o amigo tailandês do Johnny - Taeil disse - Ten, esse é Doyoung meu amigo da faculdade.

\- Oi - Ten falou meio sufocado.

\- Ten? Que nome interessante - Doyoung disse sorrindo - Esse é Yuta e os outro é Jaehyun.

Doyoung apontou para um rapaz de cabelos alaranjados e para o outro que Ten ja conhecia muito bem. Ten sorriu para Yuta se esforçando ao máximo para não se afetar com Jaehyun mas como ele poderia conseguir isso se ele estava completamente afetado desde o momento que viu ele ali.

Ele realmente não deveria ter saido de casa, pensou, limpar seu apartamento parecia uma opção melhor.

Yuta logo estava conversando com Johnny como se o conhecesse por anos, Doyoung e Taeil compartilhavam conversas internas e só restou Jaehyun para que Ten conversasse e ele não iria fazer isso. Sua cabeça começava a martelar um plano para ir embora e depois pensar em uma desculpa para Taeil e Johnny ou talvez ele poderia apenas ir no banheiro e pular a janela e torcer pra morrer na queda.

Como que o destino era tão cruel daquela forma? Trazer Jaehyun de volta logo no pior dia da sua vida. 

\- Vou pegar umas bebidas - Yuta disse e saiu em direção ao bar e Johnny se prontificou em ir junto para comprar um refrigerante para ele.

Doyoung e Taeil decidiram que ia dançar, ao que parece a música que tocava lembrava o inicio da faculdade e os dois queriam recordar e naquele momento Ten queria sair correndo para sua casa e era exatamente isso o que ele iria fazer. Ele deu uma olhada rápida em volta para checar se Johnny e Taeil não estavam de olho e começou a se afastar da mesa quando sentiu sua mão ser puxada.

Jaehyun havia juntado toda a sua coragem para segurar a mão de Ten, ele estava lindo como sempre esteve mas algumas olheiras apareciam por baixo dos olhos mesmo ele vendo queo garoto tentou cobrir com maquiagem. 

\- Vamos conversar - Jaehyun falou e ele sabia que Ten entendeu mas Ten puxou a mão e saiu em direção a porta. Ele não iria deixar aquela oportunidade se perder e seguiu Ten porta a fora.

Por sorte, as passadas de Ten eram curtas e ele conseguiu acompanhar o mais velho e parecia que o mesmo estava ficando com a ponta do nariz vermelha e lagrimas rolavam de seu rosto.

\- Ten, por favor - Jaehyun falou baixo andando ao lado dele - Vamos conversar

\- Não temos o que conversar - Ele respondeu e acenou para pegar um táxi mas Jaehyun abaixou o braço dele e Ten o encarou.

O rosto de Jaehyun ainda era o mesmo, sem nenhuma mudança ou marca de sofrimento e Ten ficou com tanta raiva por pensar que Jaehyun não sentiu falta dele nenhum dia sequer. Ele viu que o mais novo parecia querer dizer alguma coisa e mesmo que sua raiva estivesse tomando conta dele, ele sofreu demais com o silencio absoluto de Jaehyun por nunca ter ido atrás antes.

\- Estou ouvindo - Ten soltou o braço da mão de Jaehyun e ficou o encarando.

\- Vamos caminhar um pouco - Jaehyun disse saindo na frente e Ten ficou encarando as costas dele.

\- Eu não quero caminhar e eu não tenho tempo para você. Então diga logo o que você tem pra dizer - Ten falou em um tom alto e Jaehyun sem olhar para trás ficou parado esperando Ten falar mais alguma coisa. - Vamos para minha casa, estou com frio.

Os dois pegaram um taxi que seguiu viagem com os dois em um silencio que parecia alto demais. Jaehyun olhava para a mão de Ten e como queria segura-la e beijar a ponta dos dedos dele e dizer que sentiu falta dele e ele iria dizer se Ten desse a oportunidade que ele precisava.

Quando entraram no apartamento de Ten, Jaehyun sentiu a sensação de está em casa e seu coração parecia que tinha voltado a bater depois de longos meses achando que ele estava parado e seu corpo sendo controlado por robôs. Ele viu Ten tirar sua jaqueta e jogar no sofá, como sempre, e ir direto para a janela da varanda abri-la como gostava de fazer assim que entrava em casa.

Jaehyun continuou parado encarando Ten arrumar duas cadeiras na varanda pequena e pensou que deveria ter cuidado com que iria falar ou ele o jogaria la embaixo. Ten passou por Jaehyun indo direto para a cozinha abrindo o armario e pegando uma garrafa de vinho e dois copos.

\- Você ja comeu? - Ten falou sem olhar pra ele e abrindo a garrafa colocando enchendo os dois copos de vinho.

\- Não. - Jaehyun respondeu ainda parado.

\- Vou fazer ramen então - Ten respondeu, colocando água em uma panela e ligando o fogão para fazer o ramen. - Você pode começar a falar se quiser.

\- OK, é... Desculpa - Jaehyun disse.

\- Hm - Ten respondeu e Jaehyun não sabia se era para ele ou pelo vinho que ele bebeu.

\- Eu estava com medo. Com medo dos meus sentimentos por você, Ten. - Jaehyun se aproximou da bancada e Ten empurrou o outro copo com vinho para ele como se a bebida fosse o ajudar a falar e Jaehyun bebeu um gole. - Muito bom.

\- Não mude o foco, ainda tô ponderando enforcar você. - Ten respondeu indo até a panela e colocando o macarrão instantâneo dentro.

\- Não tinha outro pessoa como você achou. Nunca teve. Eu não estava bem e não conseguia falar como me sentia, você parecia e parece tão extraordinário pra mim que eu fiquei com medo de me machucar e no fim acabei magoando você - Jaehyun disse e bebeu outro gole - Eu queria ter vindo atrás antes mas eu ainda tinha medo...

\- Você não gosta mais de mim por isso tem coragem de dizer isso agora - Ten rebateu e falar aquilo era como se ele estivesse se cortado com uma faca enquanto cozinhava. Ele esperava que Jaehyun dissesse algo do tipo de não gostar dele ou de está ali apenas para acabar com a magoa. 

\- Eu amo você, Chittaphon. - Jaehyun respondeu indo em direção de Ten para olhar nos olhos do mais velho. - Eu amo você e é por isso que eu tenho coragem de está aqui. Deus, eu agradeço por ter ido naquela festa e poder ter a oportunidade de esta aqui agora e se não estivesse provavelmente dentro de alguns dias eu iria está aqui batendo na sua porta para falar isso.

Ten apenas encarava perplexo com a confissão de Jaehyun, sua cabeça girava e ele só tinha bebido dois goles do vinho, as palavras que ele soltou parecia ter atingindo alguma coisa em seu corpo que Ten olhou para baixo para ver se não estava sangrando.

\- Jaehyun... Por que você... - Ten começou a chorar, tirando todo o nó da sua garganta e peso de seu coração. Ele queria falar que sentia falta de Jaehyun todos os dias, que sentia falta do abraço dele e de todas as vezes que ele o ouvia reclamar de algo superficial. Mas as lagrimas não paravam de sair e ele começava a ficar sem ar devido ao choro.

Jaehyun puxou ele para um abraço, deixando que toda a dor de Ten saísse em seu peito molhando toda sua camisa, sabendo que era o que ambos precisavam até mesmo ele estava chorando por ouvir Ten balbuciando ''você'' ''amor'' ''saudade'' em frases incoerentes. Pareceu uma eternidade o abraço dos dois na pequena cozinha de Ten, parecia que eles estavam de alguma forma prontos para fazer as coisas de uma jeito certo e sem magoas.

A noite deles seguiu com o resto do vinho e o macarrão instantâneo que virou papa de tanto ferver durante o abraço, os dois conversaram como suas vidas estavam e sobre coisas superficiais como gostavam de fazer.

\- Eu preciso ir, já são quase 5 da manhã - Jaehyun disse e não recebeu nenhuma resposta de Ten, os dois estavam deitados na cama com a cabeça de Ten no peito de Jaehyun, e ele percebeu que o garoto havia pegado no sono após tantos assuntos e copos de vinho. - Ou talvez eu posso ficar.

E Ten pareceu entender a ultima frase e se aninhou mais ainda em Jaehyun, sentindo finalmente um pouco de paz que não sentia em meses. Naquela noite eles se reencontraram mas parecia que tudo estava sendo feito pela primeira vez da forma mais suave e natural possível.

**Author's Note:**

> qualquer coisa estou no [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/taeilnism)


End file.
